


Trailblazer

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TDB graduation challenge. Kurt gets emotional over being a first-gen graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailblazer

Commencement was kind of dull, in Kurt’s opinion. He’d managed to pay attention for part of the speaker’s address - though he had to admit, most of that attention was focused on trying to figure out who exactly this Jonathan Groff person reminded him of - but midway through the speech, he’d fallen into a bit of a stupor.

He jerked back to awareness when the audience started applauding at the end, joining in for the last few moments before quieting down as Madam Tibideaux began reading the names of all the graduates.

 _I’m so close!_ he thought, wiggling his feet subtly while he sat and waited. _Just a few more minutes and I’ll be an official college graduate. How weird is that?_

Then came the whammy.

_Holy shit, I’ll be the first one. No one in my family has ever made it this far._

Kurt sat dead still as he processed that thought. When the rest of his row stood to walk, he followed automatically, barely aware of proceeding to the stage or the wobbly steps that had been set up for the occasion.

Once his name was called, though, he came fully back to the present. He couldn’t help the tears that began running down his face as he strode proudly across the stage to Carmen, who had his diploma case in one hand and the other extended for a shake.

“Good job, Mr. Hummel,” she murmured as he passed.

He shook the hands of NYADA’s Board of Regents as well, then walked down another set of stairs to the photographer.

“Smile!”

Kurt did his best, but he knew he would likely look like a stunned Precious Moments figurine when the proofs came back.

 _Oh well,_ he thought giddily, waving to his parents and Blaine while he walked back to his seat. _I have a pretty decent excuse._

A few brief remarks later, the ceremony was over and Kurt was wandering through the theater’s lobby, scanning the crowd for the glistening of either his father’s bald head or his husband’s gelled hair. Surprisingly, it was Carole he found first.

“I’m so proud of you, honey!” she said, pulling him in for a tight hug. She had tears in her eyes but her program was scrunched almost beyond recognition, letting Kurt know that she might not have been crying entirely from happiness. He squeezed her back extra hard before rocketing at his dad.

“You did it, Kurt!” Burt cried, swinging Kurt clear off his feet. “I always knew you could.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said, a bit muffled from how his face was buried in Burt’s shoulder. A few moments later, he stepped back and turned to Blaine.

“Congratulations, sweetheart,” Blaine said softly, a huge smile on his face. He opened his arms and Kurt fell in willingly, holding Blaine close for a second before going in for a kiss. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said again, taking Blaine’s proffered handkerchief and blotting carefully under his eyes. “God am I glad eyeliner on men isn’t in vogue right now. I’d look even worse in my graduation photo if it were.”

“Shut up, you look absolutely buoyant right now,” Blaine said, shooting Kurt a slightly judgmental look.

“Oh, is that what they’re calling blotchy these days?” Kurt shot back, but he knew he was smiling too big for there to be any sting. “You know, I really didn’t expect to cry.”

“You’d be the only one,” Burt said. “We’ve all been sniffling since we first found our seats.”

“You were sniffling on the subway ride in, dear,” Carole said with a gentle snort. At Burt’s offended look, she leaned up and kissed him. “But I understand why.”

“I took a couple of pictures, in case you wanted proof,” Blaine told Kurt slyly.

“I might take you up on that later,” Kurt said, stifling a snicker of his own. “But for now - I understand, Dad. I got really emotional when I realized that I’m the first one in our family to ever graduate college.”

“Damn right you are,” Burt said, pulling Kurt in for another hug. “You can thank your mother’s genes for that.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short,” Kurt said. “I couldn’t have done it without your support. Or Carole’s. Or Blaine’s, of course.”

“Aww,” Carole said.

“I think you’re giving me too much credit,” Blaine said, a bit bashful.

“Hey, who made sure I stopped to eat and sleep as I was finishing my senior thesis?” Kurt asked, shooting Blaine a glare. “You’re one of the reasons I’m here, B. Accept it.”

“If I must,” Blaine teased. At Kurt’s gesture, he came over and joined Kurt and Burt’s hug, pulling Carole in with him as he went.

“I love you guys,” Kurt said.

“We love you too,” came the reply from all three of the other huggers.

“...Can we go out for lunch now? I was too excited to eat this morning.”

There was a collective snort of laughter before the hug broke up and everyone moved out, Kurt’s arm linked with Blaine’s and Burt’s with Carole’s. At that moment, Kurt couldn’t help but think that life was pretty perfect.


End file.
